To be Happy
by BlameTheCharmx3
Summary: "It's nothing really!" He grinned, "Just wanna play matchmaker!" Sakura frowned, confused. "With me... And yourself." She gave him an 'are-you-an-idiot' look, "Sorry to burst your bubbles, Kiba, but I don't think that's how it works." SasuSaku. Maybe. ;D
1. Chapter 1

_Because I do not want to do my summer assignments… ._._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (:**

* * *

><p><span>To Be Happy<span>

_Where is he… ?_

Jade eyes quickly looked to her right then to her left.

_Where is he!_

Visually, she searched. So did her chakra.

_Where the fuck_—

The wind blew her bangs into her face, blinding her for a moment. Frustrated, her hand shot up to brush her hair away. That was all the time her training partner needed.

_Is— _"Shit!"

Coughing, Sakura watched as a drop of blood dripped from her mouth and landed on the fist of the person who had punched her in the gut.

"Tch." _I win._

She panted and took hold of his wrist. Her fingers hung there loosely as she looked up at his indifferent face, "Not quite, Sasuke." Smirking, her grip tightened. The girl saw her clone jump onto him, stabbing him in the back. He flinched slightly and Sakura took this opportunity to flip him over her shoulder. The kunai dug deeper when he landed on his back. She backward-flipped quickly and gracefully to his body before leaping on him, purposely adding weight.

Sakura brought her kunai to his neck, threatening to slice his head off. "Hn"

Their positions switched. One hand was on the ground, holding his weight. The other went to grab a weapon from his pouch. He locked her legs with his.

Fierce emerald eyes shot open, barely moving fast enough.

Two kunai met, pushing at each other. And since her other hand was not occupied, she punched him in the jaw. Hard.

Sakura forced him to roll over, so she was on top once again. But as soon as she was, she was sent flying off, her last kunai slipping out of her grasp in the process.

The girl sprinted toward the Uchiha. A fallen kunai was near by, and she sent chakra to her foot so that it would attach there. She kicked at his face, the kunai scratching it in the process. Her fist came out for another punch, but his palm blocked the attack. "Ugh. Sasuke! You loser! Just give up already!"

He smirked as he punched her stomach, the impact creating some distance between them.

Sakura positioned her body into a cartwheel and sent chakra to her feet, causing the ground to erupt beneath her when she landed.

Large rocks came up and she used them as her weapons, kicking them at her teammate. He dodged them all and she cursed.

"Fire style—

Her eyes widened. She didn't have enough chakra for a substitution jutsu.

"Ah damn it." She had to outrun the distance.

Just as he finished the seals, bursts of fire erupted from his mouth.

Quickly she turned and spotted a giant boulder. As the fire ran after her, she jumped to the side, narrowly hiding and avoiding the attack.

Luckily, it didn't last for long.

"He's out of chakra too…"

She swiped at her forehead. Thank Kami.

"Sakura."

Said girl looked up, a hand coming into her vision, offering aid. Her eyes traveled to the face of it's owner. The Uchiha's head was turned, pridefully looking away.

Hesitantly, she took his offer. Which was a bad idea because he sent her flying over his shoulder.

Sakura tried to balance herself, but couldn't. She landed on her right side. The girl groaned and rolled onto her back, letting the sun hit her. Her face was soon shadowed by the Uchiha, who was looking down at her. "Damn it, Sasuke. That's going to leave a huge bruise."

"Hn." He turned to leave but she grabbed his ankle, making him fall on his face.

She climbed onto his back, trying to stifle her laughter. "That was _one_ smooth exit, Uchiha Sasuke." She let her laughter take over, clutching her stomach and ignoring the Uchiha's angry aura.

"Sakura-chan! We're back—"

Silence. Then—

"SAKURA-CHAN BEAT TEME!"

Grinning, the pink-haired girl shot him a peace sign.

"Get off, Sakura. You're heavy."

"_What_ did you— AGHH!"

After falling on her behind with a slight 'Oomfph', she glared at Sasuke. He stared right down at her, not looking sorry at all.

Deciding that it was useless to start a fight, she fell on her back and closed her eyes, letting the warmth of the sun calm her nerves.

"TEMEEEEE!"

Sakura didn't need to open her eyes to know that Naruto had grabbed him in a headlock.

Sigh. "Dobe let go."

"WHY?"

"Be quiet."

"WHYYYY?"

"She's resting."

"Oh."

Sakura felt someone set himself beside her. Naruto, she was presuming.

"Hn." Someone grunted from above.

"Shh! Teme!" Yep. It was definitely Naruto right next to her.

After an obvious staring contest, the Uchiha sighed and plopped himself on her other side. She could practically feel Naruto's victory grin. There was silence for a moment, then a small poof. Kakashi was probably leaving them to their peace.

Five minutes passed and it was too quiet to be normal, so Sakura popped an eye open. To her right, Naruto was sleeping without a sound— Most likely dreaming. To her left, Sasuke was on his stomach, his eyes were closed and his hand was holding his head up.

She glanced at the wound on his back, and popped a pill in her mouth. Then silently, to not disturb her teammates, she crawled beside the hurt teen.

The injury was fixed within a minute and she stood up to go and examine Naruto. He seemed to be fine.

She swiped her hands over her own injuries, healing them. As her hand came up to her face to heal the cut on her forehead, she remembered Sasuke's face. The girl tiptoed over to him and kneeled down. Gently, she placed her hand under his chin and pressed her thumb to his cheek.

"Please don't open your eyes..." She mumbled to herself, not wanting him to catch her in this position.

His lips formed a smirk and she turned red, knowing he had heard her. Fortunately for her, he granted her wish and kept his eyes shut.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Finally being able to relax, Sakura went back to her original positon and closed her eyes. She tried to let go of her senses, but she couldn't help but hear running in the distance.

And the footsteps were getting louder.

"Sakura!" At the outburst, the three teens were soon alert and sitting upright.

She blinked. "Kiba?"

He reached down to grab her wrists, brought her to her feet and crushed his lips to hers.

"WHAT THE HELL, KIBA?"

The brunette ignored him, but Sakura could feel his lips form a slight smirk against hers. She tried to pull away, but his grip was strong. Naruto grabbed Kiba by the shoulders, successfully breaking the kiss. "INUZUKA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Dobe, you're with Hinata."

"AREN'T YOU BOTHERED, TEME!"

"Tch."

Kiba was still ignoring her teammates. She was too shocked to say anything.

"Sakura, remember when I said you were beautiful and strong and that all guys want to get in your pants?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No?"

The boy playfully grinned, "I just did."

"IDIOT, WHAT KIND OF PICK-UP LINE IS THAT!"

He grabbed hold of her hands, and brought them to his lips, "I need you to do something for me."

"Wha—

He threw her onto his shoulders, glanced at the Uchiha and sprinted off.

Sakura was as dumbfounded as Naruto's expression. Sasuke seemed to not be bothered. Her heart slightly dropped, until she saw that his hands were clenched.

That had to be a good sign, right?

Their figures disappeared as Kiba turned to the left.

"Erm, Kiba?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura! I'll explain as soon as we get to your apartment!"

Five minutes later, they were in front of her door. He reached into his pocket for the key, opened the door, and dropped her on her couch.

He bent down to catch his breath. "You're heavy."

She frowned. "You're an ass."

Kiba grinned, "What?" He opened his arms, "Don't I get a hug? I've been gone for over a week!"

She rolled her eyes, "I've think you've gotten your welcome gift already." Nonetheless, she hugged him. Sakura placed a small hand on his chest and roughly pushed him away, "Now explain. And where's Akamaru?"

"Guest room... Resting."

Her eyes were soon filled with worry. "Is he fine?"

"Yes. Just tired. Don't worry!" His eyes lit up mischievously, "Now about that kiss."

Instantly, she blushed.

He playfully raised an eyebrow, "Did you like it?" Fingers gripped at her chin, forcing her head up. Their noses brushed, "'Cause I'd be glad to do it again."

Smack. "I-INUZUKA!"

"Owww! It was a joke, Saks! A joke!"

The pinkette huffed and crossed her arms impatiently. Glaring up at him, she said. "Explain. Now!"

"It's nothing really!" He ran a hand through his hair, "Just wanna play matchmaker!"

"With me... And yourself." She gave him an 'are-you-an-idiot?' look, "Sorry to burst your bubbles, Kiba, but I don't think that's how it works."

The male laughed and pushed her head down, ruffling her hair in the process, "No baka! You and Uchiha!"

Jealousy, she realized. "And what makes you think I like him!"

Kiba gave her a look that meant 'And you think that _I'm_ the idiot?'

"Okay. Okay! Fine!" She sighed in defeat, "But what makes you think _he _likes _me_?"

"Trust me," He made a show of checking her out, "he likes you."

The girl reached out and pinched his cheeks, forcing him to look down into her eyes. "Lo-ser." She enunciated. He gave her a toothy grin.

"Love you too, babe!"

He then lightly pushed her onto the couch and snuggled against her neck. "I'm sleepy." He mumbled against her skin, "Just got back and such." Tighter than usual, he hugged her closer. Sakura yawned and he closed his eyes. "Sleep too. We've got big plans tomorrow."

And they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Teme! What do you think Kiba wants with Sakura-chan?"<p>

Sasuke sighed, stuffing his copy of her key into the lock of her door.

"I mean! How dare he! Kissing her like—"

The Uchiha glanced inside. "Dobe. Shut up." He then closed the door and turned to leave.

"What Teme? Where are we going?"

Sigh. "She's not there."

"EH? Maybe she's in her room! Yeah!" The blonde made a move to knock on the door but the Uchiha grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him away.

"I'll treat you to ramen."

Blue eyes lit up enthusiastically. "OKAY!"

He grunted at his best friend's happiness. He hated it.

Sasuke also hated what he saw when he opened that door.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah. Something that my head came up with during my stupid summer assignment xDD <em>

_It's gonna be a short fic. I meant it to be a oneshot but... Well just wanna know how it's going (: _

_OKAYYY FINEEE xD I gotta get back to my homework... SO BLAME MY TEACHERS._

_Anyhoo. Maybe I'll finish this. Depends if my brain isn't dead._

_Oh and reviews would be encouraging too ;DD_

_Otherwise... Well yeah._

_... Oh yeahhhh xD I'll update Oddly Familiar_ as well. When... You know... Ever xD__

_XOXO!_

_-BTCx3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hehe Yadda yah yah xD I still don't want to do my summer homework. Frikken AP classes assigning them... IT'S SUMMERRRRRRR. MUST YOU RUIN THE MEANING OF IT? ... Oh dammit, I need to get my violin lessons in before it ends... _

_Anyhoo. Thanks to those who reviewed ;D _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (:**

* * *

><p><span>To Be Happy<span>

"Kiba, this isn't gonna work."

"_Relax, _Saks. Everything will be fine. He'll fall for you, and then you guys will have half-cute little Sharingan babies."

"Half-cute?"

"Well those kids have to inherit at _some _of your genes! They can't be completely hideous."

"...Thank you?"

"No problemo, Hot Stuff! Look! There he is!"

"Erm! I just realized I have to go to the hospital and heal the injured!"

"The fu— No, Haruno Sakura! Go call in sick! ... No pun intended."

"... You're an idiot, Inuzuka Kiba."

"What? You found it funny. See you're smiling."

"Gah! Stop poking my cheek, Stupid!"

"Heh. Anyways, I told the Hokage of my plan and she thought it was pure gold. So you're off today."

Smack! "You freaking moron!"

"Owww! What! It got you a day off, right?"

"Idiot! Don't go around telling people about this!"

"She knew already, Sakie. _Everyone_ does."

"What the hell did she say?"

"She said, and I quote, 'Finally, she realizes she _can_ have a love life with that brat. Make sure they don't repopulate the Uchiha clan too early, though. She _is _only seventeen!' And then she mentioned something about making this my new mission."

"... Kiba, was Shishou drunk?"

"... No." An obvious lie.

She angerily jumped on him, "Idiot!"

"Hn."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kiba's Mission Plan A: Jealousy is Quite a Bitch.<em>**

Sakura froze, knowing exactly who that was. She nervously glanced at the brunette, who was smirking— eyes gleaming in amusement. Their positions were definitely intriguing. In an attempt to strangle him, she had jumped in between his legs, trying to grab a hold of his neck. One hand had succeeded, grasping at the back of it. The other was caught by his hand.

She was on her knees, and to any outsider of the situation, they would have looked like a couple. Especially when the dog-lover pulled her slightly forward, making their foreheads touch. Without moving, he said. "Ah, Uchiha. What brings you here? ... Behind our little bush."

"Hn." Sasuke looked away. When he heard the furious voice of teammate, he thought that maybe she had been groped or something. He would have kicked his ass.

Kiba grinned innocently, "Neh, Saks. We've been caught."

Blushing, she pulled back. The boy in front of her then exclaimed, "Ah! Isn't she cute?" He pinched her cheeks and turned her around so that Sasuke and Sakura were now facing. "All pink like that!"

"I-Idiot!"

Then the most unexpected thing happened.

The Uchiha smirked.

He then walked away.

"Holy freaking shit, Sakura! We got a reaction from him!" Kiba whispered in her ear, obviously as shocked as she was. "Now go chase him and ask him out for ramen!"

"W-What? No!"

"Eh? I'll be with you."

"Gee that makes me feel _much_ better."

"Oh come on, Sakura! You're gonna be having lunch with two of the hottest guys in Konoha!"

Smack!

"Alright. One. Don't worry, I won't tell Sasuke." He winked and she rolled her eyes.

"Now go!"

Finally gathering her courage, she raced toward her teammate. When she caught up to him, she slowed her breathing down, not wanting him to know she had ran there. "Neh, Sasuke. Let's go get ramen!" She braced herself for disappointment, knowing he was going to reject her. She was wrong.

"Aa." He paused, the silently turned to the direction of their blond friend's favorite restaurant.

Sakura stood there for a minute, gaping at his back. An arm suddenly draped over her shoulder, "Hah! Nice job!" Kiba ruffled her hair. "So far so good, neh?" He mumbled in her ear, making the Uchiha shoot a suspicious glance over his shoulder.

"A-Ano. Kiba-kun will be joining us, Sasuke."

The teen merely grunted and continued walking.

"'Kiba-_kun'_?" He smirked and loudly said, "That's my girl, Sak!" The brunette winked at her as they made their way to their destination.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Kiba! Sakura!" The ramen man smiled, "The usual?"<p>

He nodded and glanced at the third person, "Ah you, Uchiha-san?"

After Sasuke ordered, the old man nodded. "Sorry to pry, Kiba." He glanced at the pinkette, "Sakura." He smiled, "But how did you guys become such good friends? I mean, you're way too pretty to be hanging out with this kid."

"HEY!"

Sakura giggled, modestly waving away the compliment. "Hm. We were... What. Fifteen, Kiba?"

"Yes. And Sakura here was getting raped by this weird guy—"

"Shikamaru tripped and we lost our balance!—"

"And of course, it was dark and I didn't know it was Shikamaru. So I played Hero and—"

"Totally beat the crap out of him!" She laughed at the memory, "Poor Shika-kun! Anyways, he—"

"I apologized. And she used her cool glowing hands to heal him—"

"After that, everytime we looked at each other, we couldn't help but laugh. So it was kind of hard to just pass by without having small talk." She playfully frowned, "But now I'm stuck with this loser!"

"Hey!"

"He always crashes at my place because it's 'always closer'. And he can be so annoying!"

"You know you love me, Sak!"

The girl rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. "Yeah, yeah! Whatever, Kiba!"

Sasuke frowned. How much had he missed when he was gone?

"And— Well..."

"The end?" Sakura finished lamely, looking at the man who had asked for a story.

He laughed and muttered a 'How cute' before patting her head and walking away to get their orders. There was an awkward silence.

"So..." Sakura tried to start.

"So, Uchiha. Have a love life yet?" Kiba asked out of the blue.

"Hn."

"Got the hots for anyone?"

"Hn."

"... Are they male?"

Bonk! "Kiba!"

"What? It's a frequently wondered question!"

"Hn."

"... Hn."

"Hn."

"HN."

"Hn."

"HN!"

"..." Sasuke smirked, "Hn."

"Why you little... WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR? 'HN'?"

"Black."

"... Sakura, I hate this guy. I wish to tie him up and stuff him in a room full of rabid fangirls."

"... Kiba, that is too cruel." Nonetheless, her lips twitched into an amused smile.

Their orders came and each of them acknowledged them gratefully. All ate in silence, not sure of what to say. Then Kiba smirked and said, "Did you know that I took her first kiss?"

"..."

"What?" He mocked, "No 'hn'?"

Sakura sighed, stuffing some noodles in her mouth. "Kiba, don't lie. That wasn't my first kiss." Then she froze, suddenly regretting what she said. He grabbed her by the shoulders and narrowed his eyes, "_What_ did you say?" He pouted. He didn't want anybody else stealing her kisses!

The Uchiha grunted, somewhat smug that Kiba was wrong, but looking very irritated. "With whom?"

The two looked at him. "It speaks!" Kiba grinned. "But I agree. WHO TOOK IT FROM YOU. I MUST KILL HIM!"

"... Not telling."

"... And why freaking not, Saks?"

Sasuke listened intently, also wondering.

She glanced at him smartly, "Because you'd kill that person."

"... No I wouldn't."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Idiot. You just declared you would."

Silence. Then. "... I already decided to kill Naruto. That moron is just too annoying! So you denying it's him won't do any good."

"It wasn't him, Baka!" Sasuke couldn't help but feel relieved to hear that.

"Then who was it?"

"I'm not giving him away!" She huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly.

Dramatic Gasp. "So it's a _him_!"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Who the hell—" He paused, suddenly remembering. "YOU! You and Hyuga had a thing like... a year ago!"

"U-Uh!—"

Sasuke suddenly stood up, left some bills on the table and quietly told the man to keep the change.

"Erm. Sasuke?"

He was brooding. Well... More than usual.

And he left. Sakura stared at the spot he once stood at, completely dumbfounded.

Kiba smirked. All was going well.

* * *

><p><em>... After writing this, well I sorta want it to be KibaSaku.<em>

_The thing is, I've got the ending in my head T_T_

_D: Wah. I have a feeling this might get difficult... _

_Anyways. What do you guys think? SasuSaku or KibaSaku?_

_Hugs and Kisses! :3_

_-BTCx3_

_P.S. - Check my profile for story completion percentages!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah yes. I knew that asking that dreaded pairing question would totally confuse me even further ;D Very amusing though... Very amusing indeed... So! Here are my thoughts! There aren't many KibaSaku fanfics out there... NOT nearly as many as SasuSaku! xD BUT I totally want Sasuke to produce a pink-haired child. (Which, by the way, is nearly impossible if you think logically and see that, if assuming Sasuke-kun is homozygous (Most Uchihas are dark-haired— doubt there was a blonde in the clan), he would always have to give his child the dominant trait... Thus, making him/her automatically dark-haired.)_

_REVIEW IF YOU READ THAT AND NOW TOTALLY THINK I'MA DORK! And If you totally skipped that... Well... Review still ? (:_

_MY POINT IS! _

_... Well as suggested by an anonymous reviewer going by the name of "asdf"... Shall I make an ending for both pairings? You know? If you are a die-hard SasuSaku fan that would hate the KibaSaku ending... Well just stop at that SasuSaku chapter get together and so yep. KibaSaku, being the lesser liked pair, would come afterwards and it's optional to read that one. _

_I am positive that you guys would still read it, because I would be curious too ;D_

_ANYHOO!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (:**

* * *

><p><span>To Be Happy<span>

Even when the Uchiha's lean figure had disappeared, away from her sight, Sakura couldn't help but zone out in that general direction. What the _hell_ just happened? She continued to stare, mouth slightly agape. _Maybe_ Kiba was right... Maybe Sasuke _did_ like her.

"Sakura?"

Said female didn't seem to hear her companion, still engrossed in her thoughts. Absentmindedly, she was twirling her chopsticks in between her fingers. Maybe Sasuke was on his man period? Mentally, she checked her inner calendar. Hmm... Yep, it was about that time of the month for him.

"Sakura!" Kiba scowled, jabbing the pinkette with the end of one of his chopsticks to grab her attention. "Stop thinking about that sickeningly pale loser and talk to Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Handsome himself!" He grinned cockily before frowning once more when she continued to daydream. "SA- KU- RAAAAA!" He poked her harder, causing her to whip her arm at him, wanting to swat his hand away, but she missed and hit her glass of iced tea instead.

She fumbled as she tried to catch it in mid-air, sighing in frustration when the cold liquid splattered all over her clothing. "Gah! Kiba!"

"I-It's not my fault, Saks!" He raised his hands in front of him in defense, smiling sheepishly at the fuming girl. "You weren't listening to me!"

"I so was!" Angerily, she snatched the napkin he offerred and dabbed at herself.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Were not!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it!"

"Ok!" She threw the napkin at his cocky face before holding up three fingers. "One. You are shorter than Sasuke." Kiba's smirk slipped as she put down one finger, now holding up her pointer and her middle finger up. "Two. His fanclub totally owns your two fangirls— and Akamaru."

"IT'S NOT FAIR! YOUR EX-BOYFRIEND STOLE THE REST!"

Rolling her apple green orbs, she continued. "And third," The girl held up her index finger, pushing away her temptations to stick up her middle finger instead. "I don't think being _slightly_ tanner means you are the 'dark'-er one... Well in that saying."

"... Wow." Kiba pouted. "You sure know how to wound a guy's ego, Saks." Sakura seemed to softened at his expression before he said, "You're never gonna get a boyfriend with _that_ attitude!"

She really did flip him off at that comment.

* * *

><p>"IT IS SO HOT!" Sakura groaned, tugging on the white tanktop she had changed into after her little... accident.<p>

"IT IS, SAKURA-CHAN!"

After lunch; Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were able to train with _everyone_ present, for the second time _in a row_. Usually, their female teammate would have work at the hospital, but because of _unknown_ reasons— the boys didn't believe her excuse: 'I missed you guys!' (She _did_ see them yesterday, did she not?) Now, they were waiting for the usually late Hatake Kakashi.

"It's not fair!" The petite girl gave a frustrated sigh and hopped onto the railing of their favorite bridge. She glanced away as Naruto continued to remove his shirt, leaving him topless. "Stupid boys... Being able to take their shirts off like that..." An accusing finger was pointed at the blond— Sasuke moved closer to her side, eyeing her loose, one-handed grip on her seat— "BAKA! Put your shirt back on! If I must suffer, then so shall you!"

"Ehhh? But Sakura-chan... Why don't you just _make_ yourself feel cooler?" Playfully, Naruto glanced at her top.

The girl growled, raising a fist. "You pervert!" She was about to hit him, but someone beat her to it.

"TEME!"

Sakura blinked. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa."

"Ne..." She pointed to his black shirt, "Aren't you hot?"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, but Naruto voiced his thoughts, "Hey! Who's the perv _now_, Sakura-chan!"

The girl blushed, "It was a _completely_ innocent question!" Sakura raised her arms in defense, almost falling over— Sasuke had grabbed her wrist. Her face turned into a deeper shade of pink, "Ah! Sorry!" She glanced at the water below them, "Thanks."

"Woohoo! Teme! Sakura-chan! Get a room! The heat between you two is too much to—" Naruto paused, realizing, "HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF SAKURA-CHAN!" The loud-mouth angerily jumped to her other side, unintentionally bumping into her shoulder. Sakura gave an 'eep' and Sasuke sighed, placing a hand on her back to keep her balanced. He glared at the blond before muttering his usual 'Dobe...'

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!

They glared at each other, electricity seeming to come out from their eyes. The girl in between them groaned.

"Hn."

"TEME!"

"Sakura—" Their female teammate pushed their faces, successfully ending their glare contest, "—Says to calm down!" Then she wrinkled her nose in disgust before pushing Naruto away and leaning closer to Sasuke. "You smell." She glanced up at Sasuke, "I think it's sweat, right?" She recieved a smirk in reply.

Naruto couldn't help but notice how his teammates resembled a couple. The Uchiha had one arm lazily swung behind the railing that Sakura was sitting on. She had moved away from Naruto, unconsciously slipping into the space between Sasuke's arm. Their shoulders were touching and now, she was smiling up at him.

They looked so natural.

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto glanced between the two, mouth moving without his consent. "You're all sweaty too!" He heard an angry growl and panicked, "B-But it's very sexy! Yeah! Hot! Ahehehe..."

Eyes narrowed, Sakura gave a haughty 'hmph' before flipping her bangs away from her face, "Naruto, girls don't sweat. We glisten."

"Well then Teme must be glistening like hell in that black shirt— OWW! Sakura-chan!"

"That was rude, Naruto."

The blond rubbed his head and grumbled, "Says the one that smacked me— OWWW!" Naruto looked at his smirking teammates before whimpering, "You guys are so mean... only loving each other! Where's my Hinata-chan!" Team 8 was supposed to train with them.

"W-What did you say?"

"Please, Sakura-chan! Date Teme instead of Dogboy!"

"... Why?"

"Because Teme has more stamina?"

"N-Naruto!" Sakura looked between the two of them. "Do you know what that makes you imply?"

"What?" Pause. "EW NO SAKURA-CHAN WHAT I MEAN IS— UGH GROSS!"

Laughing at their disgusted expressions, Sakura grinned. "Nice job, Idiot."

"WHAT I MEANT IS THAT WHEN ME AND TEME TRAIN, HE ISN'T DEFEATED AS EASILY AS INUZUKA!"

"BUT NARUTO! It's not Kiba's fault that he has a better nose than everyone else!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I TOTALLY OWNED HIM IN THE CHUNNIN EXAMS!"

"IDIOT! YOU REAKED SO BAD THAT HE PASSED OUT!"

"WHAT? I DID NOT. I— Oh. Oh yeah," Naruto blinked, "I farted."

Facepalm. "Baka." Then Sakura glanced at the Uchiha, suddenly remembering. "Oh yeah. You weren't there."

Sasuke grunted.

"Well... Well basically." The pinkette sent an amused glance at Naruto, "It's what our conversation stated." She smiled at Sasuke and pointed over her shoulder. "He farted."

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT SAKURA-CHAN!"

Laughter was his answer.

"GAH! SAY IT LIKE, 'Naruto here was so amazing! He didn't even have to touch him to defeat'— WAHHH! STOP LAUGHING!"

More giggles.

"J-Just... Um. Just don't go for him! Sasuke's hotter!" There was silence. Then... said hot guy smoothly took a step away.

Cue the laughter. "GAH! TEME I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"Naruto-baka! I don't care how hot he is!"

"You guys talking about me?" Kiba had popped into her face, hands behind his back and grinning cockily, scaring her in the process.

"Holy shi— AHH!" Sasuke reached out to grab Sakura's wrist while Naruto ran off to his beloved Hinata. The Uchiha barely missed so he intinctively jumped to catch her and cushion her fall.

**SPLASH! **

"Owwiee." Sakura muttered, when her head bumped into something hard. She opened her eyes and she realized that it was a chest. Blushing, the girl noted their positions. Sasuke's arm was around her waist, his other one behind him, keeping them upright. She was seated between his legs. In surprise, Sakura jumped into standing position before slipping right back into his arms. "Owww..."

Jolting back onto her feet, Sakura pointed at the snickering Inuzuka, "YOU!"

The brunette stopped laughing and crossed his arms over the railing. "You look even hotter at this moment."

She shot him a confused, yet angry look.

"Blue's definitely your color."

Sakura grew even more confused. Blue? She wasn't wearing— Her eyes widened in realization and she threw her arms over her chest. She had completely forgotten to change into wraps in her rush to get to training on time. "Lace." She heard Kiba tease, "Sexy."

Face red, the pinkette was about to protest before a black shirt was thrown over her head. "Ah... Thank you, Sasuke." She popped her arms out and pointed at the dog-lover once more. "YOU! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME TODAY THAT YOU MADE ME WET!"

"WHAT?" Naruto growled, taking it the wrong way. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, INUZUKA!"

"W-What? Not like that, idiot!" She tensed when she felt an angry aura behind her, "Erg, Sasuke?" She abruptly turned to face him, wincing in the process. His eyes darkened.

"Dobe, tell Kakashi Sakura can't make training."

"WHAT? I'm—" Sasuke gave a light kick at her ankle and she collapsed in his arms. "OW! ... I mean.." She looked up at him innocently, "I'm fine?"

"Tch."

"Noooo! Sasuke-kunnnn!"

He ignored her. Sasuke sent a glare at Kiba before disappearing, leaves dancing in the area where they once occupied.

They appeared in Sakura's apartment.

"The hell, Sasuke!"

He dropped her onto her couch and pinned her down. Their foreheads met, and his furious, red eyes glared into her stubborn, emerald ones. "I—" She blinked as his eyes faded back to their original color. The grip on her wrists tightened slightly before he released her and sat up.

"Take care of your ankle."

And he left.

* * *

><p>Kiba slumped against the railing, his cocky presence now deflating.<p>

"Are you really going to let her go..."

The boy gave a weak grin to Shino.

"...Again?"

The dog-lover sighed before glancing at their female teammate, who was giggling at the hyper blond. "If... That's what will make Sakura happy..." He glanced down at Akamaru, who had nudged at his leg, sensing his mood. "Hey buddy!" He scratched behind his best friend's ear, "Next we gotta get Sasuke to admit he likes Sakura!"

Akamaru whimpered, not liking the idea and Kiba sighed. He dropped down on one knee so that they were eye to eye, "For her happiness..."

Shino simply shook his head, "C'mon. Looks like training is canceled."

Sigh. "Yeah."

And they took their leave, letting the couple have some alone time.

* * *

><p><strong>READ!<strong>

_My laptop died.. Literally. And my mother will NOT let go of the desktop._

_I'm using my brother's laptop... In secret (:_

_So it's going to be waaaaay harder to update.. Bear with me, kay? _

_ANYHOO!_

_REVIEW IF YOU FEEL FOR KIBA! :DD_

_XOXO!_

_-BTCx3_


	4. Chapter 4

_I LOVE YOU GUYS! (:_

_I'll talk later ;D So... read read read!_

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto .**

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>_

_**H**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**R**_

-oo-

_**F**_

_**O**_

_**U**_

_**R**_

* * *

><p>"Naruto-baka!"<p>

Said blond turned, mouth dipping downwards due to the added suffix. In the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Sasuke start to kick the poor training dummy much... much harder as the speaker approached.

"Dog-boy," The blue-eyed male called out as he mock-saluted. "What brings you here?" He glanced back at his teammate knowingly, "Without Sakura... Dude, you do know you could get beat up any second now?"

"It's okay! It'll give me a reason to visit Sakura at the hospital!" There was a loud '**SMACK!**' and Kiba visibly winced when Sasuke gave another fierce punch, causing his stress toy's head to fly off.

Naruto shot his best friend an amused look before glancing back at Kiba, "What is it, Inuzuka?"

"U-Uh..." Nervously, the teen gave Naruto a pointed look.

He caught the hint and dragged the brunette away from Sasuke... From hearing distance _and _seeing distance if the irritated Uchiha decided to practice his... aim. "What?"

"I need... Your help."

Curiosity. "With what?"

"Getting Sasuke to confess to Sakura."

"No I will not—" Naruto paused, "THE HELL? DIDJA SAY SASUKE—"

"SHOOSH! Idiot!" The brunette slapped a palm over his mouth, "Be. Quiet!"

"Sorry. Sorry... But— Wait... Did you do this with me and Hinata-chan too?"

"Maybe..."

Naruto's blue eyes softened, his cold attitude towards the brunette now melting. "I— Well... Thank you... I guess."

There was an indifferent 'whatever' and Naruto sighed, inquiring, "Why did you do it?"

Pause. "Friends help friends... Right?"

The blond slowly nodded, "You didn't have any feelings for Hinata?"

"Of course not!" Lie.

"And right now... You don't have a crush on Sakura-chan... Right?"

"... Right." Also a lie.

"Wait I still don't understand! Why—"

"Idiot, okay! Fine! I was sick of the way Hinata was just... Well she would have random, depressing moments! Sighing and all that shit. And whenever she was with you..." _And not with me... _"Well she was happy and... Sakura and Sasuke— Well you know how it is, right? You _are_ their teammate." Kiba gave a somewhat _lonely_ sigh, "Don't you want your girls to be happy?" Vague but truthful.

"OH. I get it now!" He gave a friendly grin, completely oblivious to the brunette's change of mood, "Well, of course I'll help!" They clapped hands in agreement and turned to walk back.

"...Good." Kiba grew uneasy as they neared Sasuke, who was glaring and twirling a kunai in a threatening manner.

"IN-U-ZU-KA KI-BAAA!"

Said brunette groaned. Did Kami hate him today?

An angry Sakura stomped in front of him, looking quite intimidating for someone who was at least a head shorter than him. He gave her a toothy grin, "Haruno Sakura?"

"GIVE ME BACK MY FAVORITE BRA!"

Kiba tensed when he suddenly felt two deadly auras on both sides of him. He gulped, "Which one?"

"You know!" She growled, before replying, "The cute light brown one with the baby blue and pink bow?" His blank expression made her saracastically say, "The one that matches your eyes?"

"OH! THAT ONE—" Kiba raised an eyebrow, ducking before her male teammates could punch him in the face. "Don't have, Saks. Sorry, girlfriend, but I'm straight." Haughtily, he flapped his hand, ignoring her glare. "Anyways, I'm not the only one with your house keys!"

"But _you're _most likely the one to take it!"

Kiba felt Naruto and Sasuke's chakras spike in anger and sighed, "It wasn't me though... Why would it be, Sakie? I'm hurt that you would even imply that I would do such a dirty deed!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Ino has he _own_ bras. Sasuke just wouldn't do that. Shikamaru's been on a mission. And Naruto has his own girlfriend's that he could get his hands on!" Kiba whipped his head at said blond, giving a terrifying look to let him know that he _better _not have taken any. Naruto didn't falter.

Tch. Overprotective teammates. Go figure.

Exasperated, Kiba threw his hands up in defense, "Well _I _don't have it!"

"WELL!" Then Sakura stopped abruptly, as if realizing, "Oh... Just kidding!" And she skipped away.

The boys stared after her, dumbfounded.

"The fuck, Saks?"

"PMS much, Sakura-chan?"

"She's wearing it."

There was silence as the two loud-mouths gaped at Sasuke. He ignored them and they looked back at Sakura's retreating form.

Her shirt was see-through.

"TEME YOU PERVERT!" And they simultaneously punched him, frustrated when he merely disappeared with a poof.

Growl. Damn asshole.

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DUH DUN DUNNN DAH DUH!<strong>

(Insert Kiba winking and flashing a thumbs up) "INUZUKA KIBA—"

"AND UZUMAKI NARUTO, FUTURE HOKAGE! NON-DOBE! BETTER THAN TEME WILL EVER BE! I MEAN, I DID GET A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE HIM RIGHT? ABOUT A YEAR BEFORE HIM BECAUSE HE AND SAKURA-CHAN WILL NOW—"

**BONK! **"ITAII! INUZUKA!"

(Kiba twitching) "Just... Let mission '**Get Sasuke to Grow Some Balls and Confess**' commence!" ("Tch. Pansy." Sigh, "Just shuddap, Idiot.")

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba (And Naruto's! [-Le sigh-]) Mission Part B: Get Sasuke to Grow Some Balls and Confess!<strong>

"Psst Kiba..."

"Yeah?"

Currently, these two males were hiding behind a bush, watching as Uchiha Sasuke continued to pummel the headless dummy.

"I—"

Naruto gave a not-so-manly scream when their subject suddenly turned in their direction and glared.

"Let's start tomorrow!"

And he bolted outta there.

Kiba chuckled. "Idiot's the pansy."

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day!<span>

The two scheming teens crouched together, whispering, "So, Dog-breath, I read that—"

"You read?"

Silence. Then Naruto rolled his eyes, "Harhar like I haven't heard _that _one before."

"Yeah, but it's just still _so _shocking!"

An annoyed look. "Anyways, I was thinking—"

"You think?"

"FUCKING STOP IT!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"As I was saying—"

"You're not talking to yourself?"

"DIE YOU LOSER!" He grabbed him in a headlock.

"OKAY. UNCLE. NOW YOUR IDEA?"

"So in 'Konoha's Kunoichi Gossip!'—"

"..."

"..."

"Why'd you stop talking?"

"Well... I was sorta waiting for your stupid comment."

Innocent smile. "Nah, it's understandable for _you _to read that girly shit."

"GO. TO. HELL, INUZUKA!" Anyways. "Usually, a hint that a girl likes a guy or vice versa, is when a friend... 'accidentally' bumps them into each other."

"... Gotcha. I'll get Sakura and you go get Sausage."

"You mean 'Sasuke'."

"Yeah, Sas-gay."

"Sasuke..."

"Uke?"

"Foo, I know you know his name."

"Right, just go get Duckbutt-chan already."

Naruto snickered, "This general area. In five minutes." He gave a short wave then disappeared.

Kiba ran off to the hospital, knowing it was Sakura's lunch break right about... Now! And as of cue, he spotted pink headed his way. "Saks! Ramen! Now!" The girl seemed confused, but didn't struggle to get out of the grip he had on her wrist.

Kiba grinned as they bickered on their way to there destination.

"Are you listening?"

"Yeah yeah, Saks."

"KIBA!"

He laughed and dodged her punch, knowing fully well it would hurt like hell. That's when he spotted them.

The brunette glanced at Naruto, who not-so-subtly shot him a thumbs up, and rolled his eyes.

Worth a shot.

Sakura and Sasuke were too busy being annoyed of their perspective talking partners to notice they were _about_ to walk right past each other.

And when they were side to side, Kiba and Naruto simultaneously pushed.

Sakura gave an 'eep!' and Sasuke grunted.

All was going well.

Until the plan backfired. The pressure that was exerted traveled back to the people who caused it. In short, Kiba and Naruto were now splat on their faces.

"Losers."

There was a giggle. "Naruto, Sasuke. Wanna get ramen with us?"

"Aa."

...

"Inconsiderate little— Y'KNOW. IT'S COMMON COURTESY TO HELP THE FALLEN UP BEFORE YOU FRIGGEN LEAVE, TEME!"

**-ooo-**

"Okay, Naruto. Is the note done?"

They were currently hiding in a tree, watching as Sasuke trained.

"Yeah, man!" He grinned triumphantly as he rolled it up into a mini scroll. "Ready?"

Kiba nodded, getting a kunai from his pouch.

Naruto tossed the paper in the air and Kiba threw the weapon at it, making sure that it will stay put if the wind blew it away. It _was_ meant to hit the log that was _next_ to Sasuke, who _just_ happened to start meditating as it was coming, eyes closed.

"You friggen suck, Dogboy!" Naruto harshly whispered when he saw the bloody mess they had created on the Uchiha's arm.

"I'm not frikken Tenten, Dipshit! Plus, the wind blew it that way!"

"The wind is blowing the _opposite_ direction!"

"Well... You didn't write our names, did you? What did it say?"

Grin. "'Dear Moron, just admit that you want green-eyed sharingan brats and confess your love to Konoha's pure blossom! Love, Akamaru.'"

Frown. "Akamaru... Yeah that's totally not— Ah shit he's glaring at us! Run, Loser, run!"

**-ooo-**

Kiba sighed, "This is the stupidest thing e—"

"SHH! The show's starting!"

They were hiding behind a bush, and Sasuke knew.

Apparently, he was watching a sock-puppet show.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto's voice cracked, maneuvering his right hand (clad in a pink sock) to act as if it was talking.

"Yes, Sakura-chan!" There was a blue sock on his other hand.

"Why the hell are you wearing a SasuSaku colored pair of socks you—"

"SHH!"

Sasuke just stared, somewhat amused that the idiot hadn't noticed that his bare feet (and long orange pants) were clearly visible.

"Sasuke-kun! You had something to say?"

"Ah yes, my beautiful blossom! I, Sasuke Teme Wannabe-Naruto—"

Twitch.

"Get on with it, Baka!"

"—Uchiha wants to say that even though I am not as manly as the future hokage—"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "And who the hell is that?"

Ignore. "—And not worthy of your love... I heart chu and want to be with you forever and ever and ever!"

...

"NOM NOM NOM NOM!"

"STUPID, THEY'RE KISSING, NOT EATING EACH OTHER!"

"Well, it's _Sasuke_! He doesn't know how to kiss!"

"..."

"..."

"TEME?"

"Katon—"

"SHIT! RUN, DOGBOY, RUN!"

**-ooo-**

"This is hopeless!"

Groan.

They had tried:

Getting Sasuke injured until he _had _to go see Sakura at the hospital. (He merely walked into her office, got healed, and walked out.)

Stuffing a fake love note from Sakura in his mailbox. (Apparently, he got even more similar letters and burnt it with the rest of them)

Naruto's "Sexy no Jutsu: Sakura Style!" (Kiba was knocked out after witnessing it and Sasuke had knocked _Naruto_ out for doing it)

ET-_FUCKING_-CETERA.

This was the last idea...

"The hell?"

"..."

The couple was now locked in a supply closet in the hospital.

Guess who pushed them in?

"NARUTO! GET US OUT!"

"Sakura-chan! No! Not until you sort out your differences!"

"WHAT DIFFERENCES?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW?"

"NO! AND—"

"Hm?"

"I gotta go potty..."

"..."

"That's where I was going before you FUCKING PUSHED US IN HERE!"

"... Dobe, let us out."

"NO!" Naruto then turned and smirked cockily at Kiba, who had called his idea 'cliche and overused'.

"SHANNARO!"

**BANG!**

Naruto and Kiba groaned, they had forgotten about her super strength. Instead of attacking them, she sprinted the other direction, most likely the bathroom.

Kiba sighed. "Uchiha, just tell her you love her."

Said teen looked at him blankly, "Aren't you dating her?"

Realization dawned on him. Naruto looked like he was about to strangle Kiba. The blond whispered angrily into his ear, "YOU. FUCKING. MORON." Kiba inwardly face-palmed himself. He forgot to "break up" with her.

Sigh. "We're not dating..." _Ha. In my dreams._

"... Hn." Sasuke smirked and turned, walking away from the two.

As soon as he turned the corner, Naruto slapped Kiba's back. "FINALLY! HE'S GONNA DO IT!"

The brunette gave a sarcastic 'yay'.

Kami seriously hated him.

Like. For realz.

Sigh.

_Haruno Sakura, you better force Sasuke to make me one of his best men at your wedding._

_..._

_And if that doesn't happen._

_Well, I'm gonna get acknowledged _no fucking what_ so that bridesmaid dress _better_ match my skin tone._

_And you better be happy or I swear to Kami... _

Kiba groaned. Ugh. His life.

* * *

><p><em>... It's okay, Kiba. <em>**I**_ LOVE YOUUU T_T (If that even matters ^^;)_

_Anyways. If you're a fan of 'Oddly Familiar' go check that out because I UPDATED!_

_Le gasp!_

_(:_

_I have school in a week._

_You have been warned..._

_PLEASE REVIEW? [:_

_... Seriously. For Kiba's happiness ;D_

_Oh yeah. Two more chapters. _

_SasuSaku and KibaSaku ones ^^ (If you have no clue what I am talking about I suggest you start reading Author's notes... xD)_

_Alright loves! _

_Xoxo!_

_-BTCx3_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ... Do I really needa say it? ^^; FINE. Naruto is not mine...**

**KEEP READING THIS I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T -_-**

... I don't know whether I will post _both_ couples.

This chapter, I picked one and you'll have to read on to see who ended up with Sakura.

If you skipped this. LOL You're gonna be confuzzled!

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>_

_**H**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**R**_

-oo-

_**F**_

_**I**_

_**V**_

_**E**_

* * *

><p>Kiba's shoulders slumped, ignoring the hyperactive blond that was enthusiastically boasting about how their mission was a total success. The brunette groaned in frustration; he leaned into the wall, trying to hear what was going on on the other side.<p>

They were in front of Sakura's office.

And Sasuke was inside with her discussing... things.

Unable to eavesdrop, Kiba abruptly turned to Naruto and hissed, "Will you shut up!"

...

"Gee, what's up your ass?" Naruto muttered, crossing his arms, "It sounds like you've just gotten..." Trailing off, he watched as the dog-lover tensed at his next word, "... rejected." Then his eyes widened, "Oh shit, Kiba—"

"Drop it."

"B—" His words were cut off by the sound of a door opening. Wearily, Naruto glanced at Kiba, "So what happened, Teme?"

The teen seemed indifferent as he passed by them, his best friend immediately running after him.

Kiba watched them, confused. What had happened? Suddenly, he was tackled from behind, small arms wrapping themselves around his waist. "I wumph phoo!"

He inhaled the heavenly sweet smell of cherries, knowing who exactly that was. Hope soon started to bubble in the pit of his stomach and frantically, he turned her around to face him, his hands clamping down on her small shoulders. "What?"

Widely, Sakura grinned up a him, "I love you so much, Kiba!"

His heart rate rapidly increased and his lips became dry._ Really?_

"Because of you, me and Sasuke... He asked me out!"

On cue, Naruto exclaimed, "EHHH? TEME'S GOT A DATE WITH SAKURA-CHAN?"

His grip on her shoulders loosened, hands falling to his sides. "Oh." Disappointment soon took over and he gave her a convincing smile— He was always such a good actor. "Finally! I thought I'd be wrinkly and weak before you'd get together!"

She giggled, cheeks tinted pink and glowing— The results of happiness. Playfully, she raised an eyebrow and said, "But you already are!"

Feigning offense, he gasped and took her by the shoulder, securing her. "Kebwha! I cahn't Bweath!" It was somewhat muffled due to the fact that her face was in his shirt, but he merely tightened his hold. She struggled more, "Kibwaaah!"

"Inuzuka." Damn Uchiha.

And he let her go— In more ways than one. Slowly, Kiba watched as Sakura nodded her head, signaling that she was ready to leave. He watched as they ignored him and turned their backs. And watched as Sasuke tugged at her fingers, making the first move and successfully closing some of the distance Sakura had cautiously created between them.

There was a heavy, familiar feeling tugging at his chest and despite the situation, he smiled a small smile. "Finally."

"You're not as douchebaggy as I thought you'd be." Naruto grinned, offering his sympathy.

Halfheartedly, Kiba snorted and sarcastically said, "Gee thanks, Idiot." He sighed, worn out, before sliding down the wall and plopping on his behind.

For once between the loudmouths, there was silence.

Naruto pursed his lips in thought, his blue eyes scanning the emotions that Kiba's body language liberated.

Hurt. Heartbroken. Sad... His sapphire orbs flew up to his face, catching the slight smile.

Relieved.

"Hey, Inuzuka."

"Yeah?"

"C'mon, let's go ask Granny Tsunade for a mission."

Kiba grinned, "Awwhh! Is wittle Naruto trying to help meee?" A long mission away from Sakura and Sasuke... It sounded less painful than staying.

Naruto offered him a hand, looking away. "Shuddap..."

"Thanks!" And he took it.

* * *

><p>Everything went wonderfully.<p>

Sakura and Sasuke were nearly always together, just like a normal couple.

But just like any normal couple, they had their first fight.

And Haruno Sakura was not pleased.

"Hinata! Shino-san!" The girl waved, approaching the two, "Where's Kiba?"

"W-With Naruto-kun."

Sakura frowned. On that mission? Naruto was missing during their training but...

"... You really didn't notice, Sakura-san?" She glanced at Shino, guilt creeping into her stomach. When she didn't reply, he turned away, continuing to walk to their destination.

Confused, Hinata glanced at her teammate and shot Sakura an apologetic smile before running after him.

The medic stared at their backs in thought before turning to the location of Konoha's hospital, where she can relieve her stress by getting lost in her job.

* * *

><p>"OH KONOHA! I MISSED YOU SO!"<p>

**BONK!** "Idiot! Don't be so loud!" Kiba smirked when Naruto growled at him, clutching his head in his hands, "Plus, you only missed the ramen."

"AND HINATA-CHAN!" The blond ran over to tackle a blushing Hinata in a hug, who had walked into their line of vision and heard his exclamation.

Shino passed the couple and stopped in front of Kiba. "Welcome back."

Grin. "Thanks!"

"You know... If you love something, set it free. And if it doesn't come back, it was never yours to begin with."

Kiba frowned in confusion. "The hell are you talking about?"

"K-Kiba?" Brown eyes followed the soft voice, "Sakura was looking for you yesterday."

"... What?"

Shino cleared his throat slightly, bringing Kiba's attention back to him, "My sources say... Uchiha-san and Sakura-san has... Fought, broken up, and has yet to make up."

The brunette looked at the morning sun in thought. Not glancing at anyone else, he started to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

...

"Hospital."

* * *

><p>"Sakura."<p>

Said girl groaned into the pile of paper on her desk, and sleepily brought up one hand to signal the intruder to leave. "Go awayyyyyy!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke?" Rubbing her eyes, Sakura looked up at him before plopping her forehead back on her desk.

"Did you stay here all night?"

"Mmm..."

His eyes darkened. "Go home."

The girl gave a defiant snort and continued to stay in her position, making Sasuke sigh. "Tch. Annoying." He reached down to take her in his arms as she protested. When he grew irritated of her struggling he roughly dropped her on her desk, papers flying everywhere.

"UCHIHA!"

"I'm sorry."

Blink. "What?"

"I'm sorry I pulled away everytime you tried to... You know." The tips of his ears were starting to turn red and his eyes wouldn't meet hers.

"..."

"..."

Then, Sakura giggled, "Nom nom nom nom nom?"

"... Dobe..." His eyes narrowed at the memory of that puppet show. So apparently, Naruto had told her about that, "Hn."

Now fully awake, Sakura jumped off her desk and straightened the skirt of her nurse uniform, Sasuke's eyes following her movement. When finished, she hopped back on and crossed her legs, skirt hitching up. A slim finger signaled him to come closer to her and he obeyed. When the distance was acceptable, Sakura uncrossed her legs and pulled him by the collar.

On instinct, he placed a hand on her knee. There was a playful smile on Sakura's face before she moved him closer, making him step in between her legs. Their lips locked and Sakura moved her hand onto his neck, the other drawing circles on what he had on her knee, questioning his next move.

It moved under her leg, the partner doing the same. He lifted her slightly, getting her to unconsciously place her legs at his hips. He felt something soft and wet move against his lips, and curiously he opened his mouth.

Her tongue entered, causing him to groan when it met his. The Uchiha could feel her lips twitch into what most likely was a smirk as she moved her tongue against his again, electricity and heat rippling throughout their bodies.

Sasuke pulled apart from her, angry that she was so experienced. "How many guys have you kissed?"

"Hm... I don't know actually." Sakura smiled when he felt his hands slightly tighten possessively.

Tch. "Names?"

"Hmm..." Innocently, she recited what he wanted. "Well Kiba of course, you saw that one. Oh and Shikamaru and I usually posed as newly weds on missions so... Neji... well I guess we did have a "thing" as Kiba called it... Then there was Naruto a couple of times, maybe three before he dated Hinata," Sasuke's eyes continued to darken after every guy she mentioned, "Oh Gaara I guess but that was an accident," The hell? The guy that nearly killed her? "Hm. Sai when— Sasuke-kun!"

Fuming, he pushed her down quite roughly and leaned into her as she moved away, her back hitting the desk. "That's the only name from now on."

"Wha— Mmmfph!" Sakura rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck. Figures he would take the lead eventually.

* * *

><p>Kiba glanced into her slightly open office, saw what was occurring and closed the door softly, letting them have their privacy.<p>

Then he ran out of the hospital, ignoring the nurses who yelled at him in disapproval.

Shino was there when he exited and Kiba slowed down to walk with his friend, "She never was mine I guess." He grinned, "I'm hungry! Come on!" They walked to the ramen stand as Kiba enthusiastically talked about how he could see Akamaru after a long time and how he hated that their mission didn't allow him to join.

"So.. Team 7 owes you quite a lot, huh?"

...

Kiba didn't answer and glanced at the flower shop, which was up ahead, "Hey! Maybe Yamanaka is interested?" They stopped walking when they saw who came out.

"Thank you, Gorgeous for the flowers. I've felt the sudden urge to paint these..."

"It's fine, Sai-kun! I haven't seen you in long time! How was your mission? Didja miss me?" Ino batted her eyes flirtatiously while Sai continued to smile his awkward smile.

Kiba groaned and turned to Shino, growling. "What the hell does that team have that I don't?"

Smartly, Shino answered. "Those girls."

Ouch.

...

"I might as well be gay..." The dog-lover sighed in defeat, "Hey Shino—"

"No." And he walked on.

Laughing at his teammates reaction, he saw Ino place a kiss on Sai's cheek and screamed in frustration, "I'm. Going. To. Die. Alone!"

The brunette heard giggling and curiously glanced to his right, where a circle of girls were located.

"So I heard Sasuke-sama is dating Sakura now!"

"I know! Isn't it sad?"

"Well I kind of knew it would happen."

"Actually, he looks even more gorgeous than ever! It's like she did some spell on him!"

"I don't want to admit it, but it's called "Love", Yumi-chan." Kiba smiled. Sasuke was happier too, huh?

Simultaneously, they all sighed. Some dreamily, wanting their own romance and some in sadness. Seeming to all catch the eavesdropper at once, they excitedly whispered once more, glancing in his direction.

"See him? He's cute!"

"Yeah! I usually see him with a dog! Oh, animal lovers are _so _hot!"

"Omigosh those fangs are to die for!"

Kiba smirked.

So... Apparently Kami didn't hate him _that_ much.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><em>OMIGOD I'M DONE!<em>

_... I still feel bad for Kiba._

_Maybe I should actually write that KibaSaku chapter._

_What do you guys think? o.o_

_I actually have an idea in my head._

_Anyways, review!_

_I was actually quite disappointed last time T_T_

_But thank you to those who did ^^_

_um..._

_Xoxo! _

_BTCx3_

_P.S. GO CHECK OUT Oddly Familiar! It seems quite lonely now that I didn't update it yet. I should start working on it actually... But school like... really soon and I should really be studying for that AP test.. ._

_LOVE YOU GUYS THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!_

_TOODLES!_

_WAIT._

_P.P.S- SORRY THAT KISS SCENE SUCKED... WAIT DID IT? IDK THAT WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND EEEEK XDD_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me xP**

**WARNING: IF YOU'RE A DIE HARD SASUSAKU FAN. DO NOT READ IT. OKAY? Go read the last chapter again as a replacement or something (:**

_SO OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG THIS MEANS THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY NOT GONNA HAVE CHAPTERS ADDED XD_

_Love you guys. Your support is so much appreciated and if I had time, I would answer all your reviews Dx_

_Gomen. Gomen. I know some of you have been wanting this..._

_But here we go (:_

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>

**O**

**(:**

**B**

**E**

**:)**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**P**

**Y**

* * *

><p>It has been six months since Sakura and Sakura finally started dating.<p>

And it has been six months since Kiba's heartbreak.

No matter how he tried, he simply couldn't turn away from her. When she cried, he always had a shoulder reserved for her. When she was angry, he was her punching bag. When she was joyful and or excited, he was the one to happy dance with her. And vice versa.

They were best friends.

Kiba was in love with his best friend.

... Ugh dammit! This sounded like some _Taylor Swift_ song!

So he did what any immature, lovesick boy would do in his situation...

He avoided her.

Like... Ran the fuck away when he heard her voice and shit.

He knew Sakura would beyond pissed when she got a hold of him.

...

If she'd ever catch him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be Happy<strong>_

"Ki―" Sakura blinked when the brunette turned his heel and sprinted the hell outta there, "―ba?"

Puffing out one cheek, she crossed her arms angrily. What the frick is his problem? This had been going on for two days, and it has got to stop!

Pulling down her tanktop, she prepared to run after― "Sakura-sama, Lady Tsunade needs you at the hospital! It's an emergency!" Well damn.

The pinkette coughed slightly before nodding her head. As she headed to the hospital, she grit her teeth. That boy has some explaining to do!

As soon as she entered the hospital, she was bombarded with clipboards and different cases. "Calm down, everyone! This is a hospital! You must remain calm to keep the patients calm!"

"Sakura-sama! Naruto's team came back from their mission... They're―"

Immediately, she grabbed the papers the nurse was holding and sprinted to the emergency room, stealthily avoiding anyone passing through the halls.

She bursted through the doors and glanced at Sasuke, who was sitting in the waiting room. "Is Naruto the one hurt?"

"..." His silence terrified Sakura. As she put a hand on the door knob, a bigger one enclosed over it. The Uchiha looked at her, silently telling her to relax so that her nerves wouldn't get the best of her.

Breathing deeply, she nodded and whispered. "Thank you."

They exchanged a chaste kiss, to which Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at― but she didn't need to worry about that. Naruto needed her.

Opening the door, she pushed all thoughts aside. "Tsunade-sama! Sakura-sama's here!"

* * *

><p>Everything went well. Naruto was saved.<p>

She even went to visit him during lunch hours.

One day, though. He had another visiter. "Kiba! Man, how are you?"

Sakura paused, then put her ear to the door.

"Hey, Idiot! I'm fine. How's it been?"

"Horrible! They won't let me eat any ramen! Gah!"

Sakura smiled and clenched the bag she had― take out ramen just for her favorite blond teammate!

"That's torture!" Sarcasm.

"I know right?"

She knew Kiba was probably rolling his eyes.

...

"... So avoiding Sakura-chan, huh?"

...

"Tch. What makes you think that?"

"Dude, it's written all over your face."

"..."

"That won't help anything, you know."

"Yeah."

"It's not the right solution."

"I know."

"So why are you doing it?"

"..."

"Kiba?"

"Because it hurts, Naruto. Remember when you had a crush on her? And she was all for Uchiha? Same thing."

... Wait, so that means―

"You still love her, after six months?"

"..."

...

Sakura's eyes widened. No way. No way. No way. No wa―

"Inu―

"Yeah."

She gasped, dropping their lunch in the process. Then she abruptly turn and ran the hell out of there.

In the room, both boys sighed. "You do know that was the wimpiest confession ever?"

...

Kiba smiled, a bit broken. "Yeah I know."

...

* * *

><p>The next day, Sakura just couldn't get what had happened put of her mind.<p>

No one else noticed, she was pretty good at masking her feelings.

So how did this... little kid know something was up?

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?"

Surprised, Sakura paused her examination on the small boy before smiling softly, "Nothing's wrong, Masa-kun!"

"Onee-chan! Don't lie," His deep violet eyes grew big as he puffed a chubby cheek out, "It hurts my feelings."

Sighing, Sakura ruffled his black hair affectionately. This kid was too cute for his own good.

"Onee-chan!"

"Hm?"

"Is it a love problem?" Innocently, he smiled up at her.

...

"Now, Masa-kun, do you even know what 'love' is?" She smiled playfully, taking out rubber gloves and putting them on.

"I do!" He huffed.

Giggle. "Oh really? What is it then?"

"Love is..." He trailed off, putting his pointer finger on his chin in thought. "Love is when my teddy bear stays up to fight monsters while I sleep! Love is when my doggy, Starry-chan waits for me even after I left her alone all day. Love is when..." He blushed.

Sakura gave him the shot quickly, nodding for him to continue. She held up two different band-aids, and he chose the one with the apples.

"Well, mommy said love is when he or she is the first person to pop into your mind when you are happy and want to tell them but... I don't like Kura-chan! Girls have cooties!"

She smiled. Ohhhh puppy love.

She kissed him on his forehead, "Thank you, Masa-kun."

"Anything for you, Onee-chan!"

She helped him get down from the bed and he squeezed her hand. "Onee―

"―FOREHEAD FOREHEAD!" Ino bursted into the room, her face flushed pink. "Me and Sai! Finally, we're going on a date!"

They both squealed. "FINALLY! I have got to tell―"

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Pause.

Sakura looked down at the boy, his eyes looking up at her slyly. "Onii-chan is so lucky to have such a pretty girlfriend."

...

She shook her head hesitantly.

Except, that wasn't who she was thinking of.

* * *

><p>That night, she told him. "Sasuke-kun I have something to―"<p>

"You wanna break up."

Sakura blinked.

The Uchiha looked away, hands clenching in his pocket. "You... Haven't been acting that cheery lately."

"... I―"

Reaching out, he hugged her, digging his nose into the crook of her neck.

"Thank you." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Kiba and Naruto fell onto their backs, huffing after an intense spar. Akamaru nudged in between them.<p>

"Inuzuka, I've got give you props..."

"Hm?"

"I would have never have done what you have done... Thank you."

"No problemo, Idiot! Ju―"

They heard sprinting in the distance and stopped to listen, then, Kiba felt a tug on his wrist and super strength pull him up. His collar was then pulled down and soft lips met his own.

Blushing, she pulled them apart. "R-Remember when I told you I was in love with you?"

"W-What? N-No!" He stuttered, barely getting the words out as she grinned brightly.

"I just did."

And he kissed her.

Naruto quietly slid away from them, then suddenly yelled. "JUST SO YOU KNOW GUYS, I TOTALLY APPROVE OF THIS RELATIONSHIP. MAKE SURE TO NAME YOUR FIRST KID AFTER THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

Kiba waved him away with his hand and Naruto grinned, "SO YEAH, I'LL LEAVE YOU TO YOU― OWWW!"

Something was thrown at the back of his head, and Naruto scowled. He looked for said item and found it, shining in the grass. "Dobe, give that to Hyuga." The blond jumped and scowled. "DUDE! TEME, don't scare me like that!"

He bent over to reach for the object and―

It was a ring. "Sasuke, were you going to―"

"It's a promise ring. There's a difference."

Naruto grew silent and then grabbed him in a headlock.

"C'mon, Teme! Ramen will make you feel better."

"Hn." Rolling his eyes, he released himself from his grip. Naruto ran up ahead, saying they won't get a good seat if he keeps up his slow pace.

The Uchiha merely grunted and looked back at the couple.

"Look! It's Naruto! That means Sasuke-sama should be close by!"

"Omigosh he's so cute!"

"Eek!"

"Calm down girls!"

Sasuke groaned when he heard the loud, annoying voices of his fangirls.

Quickly, he made handsigns and the smoke surrounded his body.

He stuffed his now small hands into his pockets, deep violet eyes not looking at the girls as he passed by.

Smirking, Sasuke touched the band-aid on his arm and shrugged.

Apples and tomatoes looked close enough alike anyways.

* * *

><p><em>-FIN!<em>

_Yeah so. I wrote it! Now pleaseeee review (:_

_And yes, Sasuke does know how to play matchmaker too xP_

_Please please please review! Don't just leave me hanging w/o your thoughts on it Dx it bothers me so!_

_I thought I was gonna write this next week, but I decided on today. LUCKYYY DUCKSSS_

_And this one, Kiba gets the happy ending. _

_P.S- Someone tell me which one is better xD_

_Aiight. Check out my other updates ;3 And I'll catch yah on the flip side!_

_JA!_

_Xoxo!_

_-BTCx3_


End file.
